


Talk With Your Fingertips

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, angst free yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: When Laura and her friends went to a bar on one Friday night, a realization hits her after her friends told her that she needed to break free from her naive provincial girl image. Would this change when she meets Carmilla Karnstein, the resident bartender and DJ of The Lustig.(Title is based from Hayley Kiyoko's One Bad Night - yes I decided to change the title after I published.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'm going to published this on Valentines but I failed to because:
> 
> 1\. I got really busy and whenever I get home I'm really tired.  
> 2\. When I finally finished it and was about to published it last Thursday, Feb 16, the file got corrupted and I have to rewrite everything.
> 
> So I'm really sorry guys. Anywho, I hope this pays off with all the delays.
> 
> Laura is 28 yrs old in the story and works as a producer and Carmilla is 30 yrs old, currently working as a bartender/DJ she stopped medecine due to family problems which I didnt mention.

“Laura come on!” Laf whines over the phone.

“I don’t know Laf. You know bars aren’t really my type.” 

“Yes I know. You’ve told us about that for a couple of times, but come to think of this The Lustig is new so I’m pretty sure it isn’t too crowded at all.” They countered, trying their best to convince Laura.

“Who’s gonna be there?” Laura asked.

Feeling a little hopeful, Lafontaine answered “Well just us, you know? You, Perr, me and Danny and also Kirsch. So are you going to say yes now?”

So two hours later, Laura’s seated on a comfortable booth together with her friends, talking about life, career and relationships. Which is something that is missing from her life, Laura realize after Danny pointed out.

“I mean, I know age is just a number but Laura, you’re 28 and I think it’s time for you to crack your egg, explore something and maybe break free from being excuse my word but from being a _naive provincial girl_.”

“I gotta agree with Danny here.” Laf said “I mean, it’s never too late to have fun and you know be a little crazy!”

“How _crazy_ are we talking about?” Laura couldn’t help not to ask.

“Oh that depends on how far you’ll actually go..” Danny says.

“I think what Danny is trying to say” Laf looks at Danny for confirmation “is why not try to have, a one night stand?”

“OMG! Lafontaine! I don’t think we should be the ones to convince Laura about that.” Perry reprimands her partner.

“I know Perr, this is just a suggestion and you know, it’s up to L here if she’s gonna go for it or not.”

“I don’t know guys” Laura says, totally shocked as to what her friends just suggested.

“I’m all for it, as long as the person doesn’t hurt my little nerd hottie.”

“See, even Kirsch agrees.” Danny says.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when the crowd started cheering when the DJ finally stood up on her booth.

“Hey fellas, how’s everyone tonight? I’m Carmilla and I’ll be DJing for you tonight. Yes, I know, I know I should be serving your drinks too but I’m leaving that to my buddies Elsie and Betty for the meantime.”

The crowd continues to cheer up for her, that even Laura noticed herself getting interest about this DJ.

Laura suddenly felt a nudge on her shoulder “You’re staring” Lafontaine teased smugly.

“What? No I’m not!” Laura tries to deny yet fails because she still end up turning her head towards the DJ- Carmilla.

“Yes you are! Hey, Danny! Looks like our tiger got a crush on that DJ.” Laf called out, trying their best not to laugh at Laura’s reaction.

“Shut up, Laf. I don’t have a crush on her!”

“Well you are blushing.” Perry says, smiling at Laura.

“Seriously, Perry?: I thought you were on my side.” Laura huffs.

“Laura, dear, I’m not siding with anyone here. I am just clearly stating the obvious.”

Laura groaned, running her hands on her face; “you guys are the worst.”

“Funny thing little nerd hottie, I think she’s actually staring back at you.” Kirsch says before taking another sip from his beer.

“Seriously, you all need to stop.” Laura pleaded as she controls herself to check if the DJ is actually staring back at her.

“Well the good news is, I’m actually correct. Betty- the bartender Carmilla was referring to is my former teammate in the varsity team of volleyball in our school when I was in high school. So that only means you and that DJ can be actually introduced to one another.” Danny says as she re-entered their booth after she went for a refill of her drink.

“Danny, no!” Laura says.

“Why not? Didn’t we just told you to try and loosen up with the naive provincial girl vibe. Who knows, she’s the one for you or something along the line.” Danny says.

“Agreed.” Laf said.

“Guys, why don’t we just let Laura be on her own-”

“Thanks, Perry.” Laura says cutting what Perry was trying to say.

“I mean, why don’t you introduce yourself instead? Pretend that Danny doesn’t know who Betty is.”

“OMG, Perry did you just tell me that?” Laura said.

 

\--

Laura honestly didn’t know how much beer she had last night and she also didn’t have any idea how she got home, all she knows is that she is currently having the worst hangover of the century.

 When she finally felt just how dry her mouth is, Laura decides to get out of her bed to get some water. As she was walking towards her kitchen, she unconsciously check if someone went home with her and as soon as she realizes that nobody is with her, well in fact she is very much alone in her apartment, Laura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

After she drank her water, Laura felt her stomach rumbling. But, unfortunately when she went over to her cupboard she noticed that she doesn’t have anything to eat.

Deciding it’s best to go grocery-shopping by now, Laura immediately got to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was inside and under the head of the shower, Laura felt her muscles releasing the tension and its tiredness, “I really don’t remember anything from last night.” She told herself; “I should probably ask Laf what happened last night.

Later that afternoon, Laura made her call to her friend Laf.

“OMG, Laf, please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I wish I was kidding L, but I really am not.” They said while they tried to stop theirself from Laughing.  

“I hate you. Why would you let me say those things to her?”

 “Hey, L, it’s not my fault okay? I was inside the bathroom stall then when I went out you were already talking to her and you suddenly blurted those words to

“Do you remember my exact words?” Laura asks her friend, feeling

“Uh, you really wanna hear it

“I guess.”

“Well you told her this: “wow, you really are pretty up front. like really, really beautiful no wonder my friends wanted me to have one night stand with you. To have a one bad night with you.” Those were your exact words, Laura.” Lafontaine confirmed.

Feeling terrified, Laura said “OMG, I feel so embarrassed. I don’t know myself anymore.”

“Well, I don’t think she sees it something bad, she was actually smirking when you said it.”

“Ugh.”

\-- 

“Carmilla, isn’t it your day off today?”

“Yes, Betty. Why?”

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be enjoying your rest day instead?”

“I’ve got nothing to do in my apartment.”

“Nothing to do or no one to do.”

“Shut up, Betty.”

“Carmilla, why don’t you just admit it as well to Betty?”

“Admit what to me?”

“Well, Carmilla got a crush from one of the customers we had from last Friday and she like couldn’t shut up about her on our way here.”

“This is why I don’t trust you, Elsie.”

“Well, send my condolences to the poor girl.” Betty said which earned her a flip of Carmilla’s finger.

“I’m pretty convinced our paths would never cross again.”

“Don’t be too sure on that. I mean who knows, what if she became a patron here and I’m pretty sure that is not possible to happen.Besides, remember what she told you?”

“What, you guys already talked?” Betty asked after she placed one of the wine bottles to its place.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly like that. I mean I’m so sure she already forgot what she told me.”

“What if she haven’t?” Elsie pressed on.

“Hey, it was a drunken talk, I mean it was her who was drunk at that time.”

 “You can tease her whatever she told you when she was drunk when you guys ever see each other again.” Betty said, suddenly interested.

“Sorry C, I gotta agree with Bets here.”

“Of course you would even if she haven’t heard what that girl said.”

“Tell me then.” Betty encourage Carmilla.

Upon hearing what Betty said, Carmilla felt her cheeks heating up with a blush.

“She told me her friends told her that she should have a one night stand with me.”

“Get her, tiger!” Betty exclaimed throwing her rag on the counter.

\--

Laura had been too busy with her work lately so when Laf invited her on a night out, she agrees without having any form of hesitation.

“Laf!”

“What?”

“You just didn’t.” Laura says balling her fists.

“What?” Laf repeated, still confused with what Laura is trying to say.

“You gotta stop bringing me here. At The Lustig.”

“Why not? You know this is the first and only bar that isn’t beyond the way for all of us.” Laf explained.

“What if she’s there?”

 “Who are we talking about?” Danny asked after she handed the entrance pass for everyone.

“Nevermind.” Laura said with a huff

As soon as they went inside the bar, Laura couldn’t help herself from looking for Carmilla that she didn’t notice the person not until she felt cold liquid pouring on her skin.

“What the-”

“OMG OMG OMG OMG. I’m so sorry I wasn’t-”

 

“Of course you weren’t” The girl who was crouching as she picked up the pieces of shattered glasses on the floor.

 

Laura copied her position, helping her clean up the glasses to avoid any accidents. However-

 

“Ouch” Laura exclaimed.

 

“Are you hurt?”The snappy stranger asked her suddenly all concern.

 

“Yeah, I-”

 

“You’re bleeding?”

 

They both still couldn’t see each other clearly because of the dim light. So Carmilla asked Laura to follow her behind, so she can get her cut checked. Once they were inside the staff’s room it was only then they realized who they were face to face and both girls suddenly felt nervous for being with each other, alone.

 

“Hey” Carmilla started.

 

“Hey” Laura answered,trying to smile.

 

“Right. Your hand.” Carmilla replied as she searched for the first aid kit.

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” Laura said trying her best not to wince because of the pain she’s feeling on her left hand.

 

“Let me take a look on that” Carmilla said, taking a seat on one of the stools and motioning Laura to do the same.

 

There was something about Carmilla that made Laura do what she was told.

 

“Open your hand.” She demands and Laura slowly opened her left hand, and it was only then that they have notice that there is a piece of shattered glass stuck in Laura’s hand.

 

“No wonder that stings so bad.”

 

“And yet, you didn’t want me to take a look on it.” Carmilla said smugly.

 

“I didn’t know it was this serious.”

 

“It’s not too serious, it just needs to be given attention and care.”

 

“I should’ve probably gone to the hospital then if that is what you are saying.”

 

“Don’t be a baby. I know what I am doing.”

 

“What are you now, a doctor?” Laura snapped and she doesn’t even know why she is acting like this when all Carmilla does is to make sure her hand is okay.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Carmilla speaks again “Yeah actually I am, but I have to stop due to personal reasons, hence why I am here working at the lustig.” Carmilla said as she finished drying off the blood from Laura’s hand. “Okay, the next thing I’m doing is to remove the glass, this is going to hurt, so I prefer you to hold on to something for you to squeeze in.”

 

To their surprise, Laura placed her right hand on Carmilla’s thigh. Both of them breathing heavily.

 

“Okay in three. One. Two-”

 

“Three” they said in unison

 

True enough, it really did hurt and Laura ended up squeezing Carmilla’s thigh.

 

“You okay there, cupcake?”

 

Laura was taken aback by the sudden nickname. “It’s Laura.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said my name is Laura.”

 

“Ah,but cupcake matches you.”

 

“Whatever.” Laura said rolling her eyes.

 

“There, the glass is almost out. Just one more pull, okay?”

 

Laura nods “Am I going to pass out?”

 

“Nah. You be fine, I’ve got you.” Those simple words of assurance rendered them speechless,it was a short and typically said by anybody to be honest but when Carmilla have said those words she made sure to make Laura feel that she meant it and Laura understands.

When the glass was completely out from Laura’s palm, Carmilla gently stroked it before she cleaned it once again and wrapping it with a gauze.

“Um, thanks. Sorry I didn’t get your name.”

Carmilla frowns, “I thought you already knew?”

“How would I know? This is just the second time I’ve been in this place since you opened a month ago.”

“Okay. Don’t have to explain anything.”

 

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Laura asked still trying to pretend she didn’t know.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

When Laura went back to where her friends are, Perry immediately took notice of Laura’s left hand.

 

“Oh my gosh, Laura sweetie what happened? Where have you been?”

 

“Nothing to worry about, I just had a little accident-”

 

“Thought you took off somewhere with Carmilla.” Lafontaine snickers

 

“Laf!”

 

“I was actually with her. I crashed into her which caused the bottles she was holding to fell off her grip and when I tried to help her,pieces of glass went deep in my palm. But like I’ve said, nothing to worry about. She took care of it.”

 

“Wow, couldn’t imagine you guys already went on a date.” Laf says teasingly.

 

“Ugh you are the worst.”

 

For the next couple of weeks,Laura along with her friends had an almost every Friday routine of going to The Lustig and surprisingly she starts to enjoy how good Carmilla is when it comes to her jobs of bartending and djing, but of course, whenever she would watch Carmilla work she would have to make sure that no one sees her. Not even Carmilla, because for her, she is in her own little space whenever she gets to see Carmilla work.

 

There would be a few instances where the two would get to talk, they would banter and tease only that and nothing else. However, it may seem weird but everytime Laura would talk to Carmilla, her hearts beat faster than the usually and sometimes she feels like Carmilla messes up with her orders just to listen to her heart beat or maybe it was just her thinking that way.

 

Laura’s friends went home without her, since Laura decided to stay for a little longer since she’s still upset with the argument she had with her dad over the phone, and knowing herself she knows that if she goes home upset and angry there’s still a huge chance for her to call her dad and she didn’t want to argue with her dad for now.

 

So here she was seated alone on one of the bar stools, nursing her third glass of margarita. However, her peace was interrupted when one of the male customers decides to talk to her.

 

“Hey sweetheart. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

 

“Why not? Maybe I can offer you something else.” The man says as he moved closer to Laura, trying to wrap his arm around her waist. Good thing, Laura’s reflexes were quick enough to stop him.

 

“Oooh baby, why you gotta resist?” He asked obviously unaffected of how Laura tries to push him off.

 

“I said no.” Laura says, her voice was obvious enough to tell she’s scared.

 

“Come on, just a drink then I’ll take you home.” He says, as he once again tried his luck on touching Laura by reaching out on her thigh.

 

“Hey cupcake!” Carmilla interrupted.

 

“Carm!” Laura replied immediately turning towards Carmilla

 

“I,m going to do something and I need you to trust me on this one okay?” Carmilla asks softly where all Laura could do is to nod.

 

“Excuse me sir, are you bugging my girlfriend over here?”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah, the one I kiss all the time and have sex with, you know.” Carmilla says emphasizing on the word kiss and sex, and if that was a cue, Laura decides to stand up and walk over to Carmilla, hugging her and burying her face on Carmilla’s neck. It may have been because of the drink she had or of the current situation that made her do this, but as soon as she does, she immediately felt secured especially when she felt Carmilla ran her hands on her hair.

“Hey.” Carmilla said, obviously ignoring the customer who tried to harass Laura.

“Are you done with your shift?” Laura asks a little louder for the man to hear.

“Yeah, wanna go home? You look tired.” Carmilla answered kissing her forehead.

All of the sudden, they man spoke up “Well if this isn’t my lucky night. I should probably take you home.”

Before he could get anymore closer to Carmilla and Laura, Ted one of the bouncers at Lustig came to the rescue, standing in between the two girls and the man.

“Excuse me sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to step outside.” He said, “Karnstein, get outta here, I got this.”

“Thank you, Ted.” Carmilla said, as she ushered Laura towards the staff room.

As soon as they were inside, Carmilla let’s go of Laura’s arm and walks directly to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Hey.” She says as she handed the bottle to Laura.

“Hey.” Laura said still a little shaken to what just happened moments ago.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asks, cautiously.

“Hmm yeah. Also, thank you for saving my life for the second time around.”

“Oh- that’s nothing. I just did what I know was right.”

“Still, thank you.”

“I hope I didn’t overstep when I pretended as your girlfriend-” Before Carmilla could even finish what she was trying to say, she suddenly felt soft lips on hers and it took her a little while to realize that Laura was kissing her, and if it weren’t for their need of air, the girls both won't let go yet.

When their lips have parted, they both couldn’t help but to grin at one another to what just had happened.

“Want to finally get out of here?” Carmilla asks.

“What if the creepy man is still there?”

“I don’t think so. When Ted says he’s got it, I know he’s got it.”

“Okay.”

Carmilla was about to reach for the doorknob when she suddenly felt Laura grab her wrist, and when she turned around she was once again met by Laura’s soft lips, but this time it was only a short kiss. “Now, I’m really ready to go.” She affirms and motions for Carmilla to open the door and giggling as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

Once they stepped outside, Carmilla asked Laura to wait for her at the entrance where Ted and two other bouncers were standing.”

“Hey, Ted, will you look after Laura while I go get Scarlet?” She asked as she walked-jog towards the parking space.

“I’ve got this Karnstein.” Ted says, cracking his knuckles.

“Scarlet? Who’s that?”

“Her car.” Ted answered

Moments later, Carmilla came back with her scarlet 1964 Pontiac to get Laura who is, surprisingly currently getting a karate or something else tutorial from Ted and the other bouncers. Probably they decided to teach her some self defense stunts after what happened tonight.

“Hey cupcake, you ready?” She asks beaming at how dork Laura is.

“Oh hi, yes! I am. Laura said as she grabbed her bag from the desk.

“So, yours or mine?” Carmilla asks as soon as Laura got in the car.

“Uh, mine is actually just a little walking distance from here.” Laura said, buckling her seatbelt as Carmilla exited the parking space.

“How little are we talking about?”

“Umm,20 minutes.”

“That’s not little.” Carmilla teased. “Now, lead the way, cutie.”

“You really never stop with the nicknames.”

“Nope.”

“You turn left on that sign that says “Brighton Library.”

“You live near Brighton?”

“Yes. Two blocks away from it.”

“That is just so cool.”

“Well, here we are. You can park right in front of my apartment building, and before you ask yes it’s safe to park here.”

“Alright, cupcake.”

“So there’s Brighton.” Laura said,pointing to where it is located before they both went out of the car.

“Cupcake,I know where Brighton is located. I used to do most of my research there, when I was still-”

“Carmilla, I know we don’t know each other that much so you really don’t need to explain to me what happened, why you had to stop medicine.”

When they got inside of Laura’s apartment an air of awkwardness suddenly fill the room, both didn’t know what to do. Thankfully, Laura girl the hell up by sitting really close right next to Carmilla and slowly reaches out for Carmilla’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Laura asks softly.

Without even looking, Carmilla said “Yes.”

During the next scenarios, both of them don’t know who made the move. Like right now, Carmilla is on top of Laura, straddling her while her hands are about to reach for the hem of Laura’s shirt.

Laura stopped Carmilla on what she was doing.

“Oh no, did I went too far?” Carmilla asks, worry lacing through her voice.

“No, no it's fine I’m just worried.”

“Laura, we don’t need to rush.”

“I know, but I want this, right here, right now.”

“Okay. Would you like to tell me what it was that made you worried?”

Feeling a little embarrassed, Laura drifted her eyes towards the floor. “This is going to be my first time.”

Carmilla guided back Laura’s face towards her. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to or if you aren’t ready.”

“Don’t laugh,but I have to be honest with you.”

Carmilla arched her perfect eyebrows.

“When we first came to the Lustig, my friends wanted me to like loosen up my naive provincial girl image, because they think it’s about time for me to do something adventurous. And then when I asked them what they meant, they told me to try and have a one night stand. That is why when I saw you inside the restroom, I told you to have sex with you. I actually don’t remember saying but according to my friend, Lafontaine they heard everything I said. As the weeks passes by I have gotten the chance to get to know you better and I told myself I might not want something that is just a one night stand. So Carmilla, to ask your question yes I am ready and yes I want this.”

For a moment, Laura thought Carmilla was going to get mad to what she had revealed but what surprises Laura is, Carmilla who is a bad news in black leather, smoking hot from eyeliner to boots is crying. “Carm? What’s wrong?” Laura asked, softly caressing Carmilla’s cheek.

“It- it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if you are crying,so tell me.”

Carmilla leaned to Laura’s touch, kissing her palm in the process; “I just can’t believe it, someone like you likes me.”

“Nobody said I like you.” Laura teased trying to lighten things up. “Come here.”

Carmilla do as she was told, lowering her body on Laura’s as they started kissing again, slowly and passionately.“I really want to touch you,” she whispered to Laura, biting her earlobes in the process.“I really want  to kiss down your body and taste you.” Laura tilted her head, giving Carmilla more access to her neck.

Carmilla carefully kissed Laura going lower, lower and lower until she finally removed Laura’s shirt.

“Wow.” Carmilla comments as she admires Laura’s upper body. She went back to kissing Laura’s lips, and as she did she immediately removed Laura’s bra in one swift moment. “You’re beautiful.”

They continued kissing, Laura trying her very best not to moan as Carmilla started giving attention to her breasts. She then lapped her tongue to Laura’s sensitive nipples and when she did, Laura finally failed and lets go of the moan she’d been holding on.

After giving equal attention to Laura’s breasts, Carmilla then tasted Laura’s body, licking her way down towards Laura’s hips. “Is this still okay?” Carmilla asked before she continues to open the buttons of Laura’s jeans.

“Please.” Laura replied desperately.

Carmilla finally opened Laura’s jeans. “I think I can worship your body more than worshipping Jesus.” Carmilla says, trying her best not laugh at how silly her words came out.

When Carmilla finally removed Laura’s jeans, Laura scooted a little higher on the couch to provide a more comfortable position for the two of them. However, Carmilla must have noticed Laura’s discomfort. “Would you like to move this to your bedroom?”

“Second door, to the left.” Laura replies, standing up, and walking towards her bedroom with Carmilla following in tow.

“You know, this is unfair.” Laura says.

“Why?”

 

“Well, you have way too many clothes and I don’t approve.” Laura says with a pout and Carmilla couldn’t help but to kiss.

“Okay, then I’ll take it off, but I am keeping my undies for the meantime cause this night is about you and not me.”

“Fine, fine.”

After having the go signal, Carmilla finally removed her shirt and leather pants and Laura couldn’t help but to whistle.

“See, you look hotter without your tank top and leather pants.” Laura said when she positioned herself in the middle of her bed, Carmilla follows her.

“I think we shouldn’t be talking for now.” Carmilla said. Restarting her ministrations to Laura’s body.

When Carmilla reached the hem of Laura’s underwear she looked up at Laura, staring at her dilated eyes, asking for permission and all Laura could do is to slowly look up the ceiling and nod.

As Carmilla finally removed her underwear she was immediately welcomed with Laura’s sweet scent. Her core glistening.

“God, you’re so wet, cupcake.”

“Touch me. Fuck me. Taste Me.” Laura whispers impatiently, opening her legs in the process.

Carmilla slowly run her finger feeling Laura’s wetness. “This might hurt a little, tell me if it does hurt okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla started rubbing Laura’s thigh, building up Laura again, and slowly teasing her by running her thumb in Laura’s clit, making sure to let Laura squirm in the process, and when Carmilla’s sure that Laura had enough teasing, she gently inserts one finger  into Laura’s core. “You okay?” Carmilla asked softly, the only answer she got is a moan from Laura. “God you’re so tight. 

“Carm, please go deeper and faster” Laura pleaded, surprising them both but of course, this didn’t stop Carmilla from fulfilling Laura’s wish. She went deeper, harder and faster, the muscles in her arms were aching but she ignores it. Her only focus in mind is to satisfy Laura. Not for long, she finally feels Laura tightening on her fingers, so as she pushed once again Carmilla curls her finger adding a second one as Laura comes closer and after a few more pumps Laura finally releases her tight hold on the sheets as she screams and moans Carmilla’s name.

After she came, Carmilla slowly crawled on top of her kissing her hard, and when they parted Carmilla leaned her forehead on Laura’s. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You alright?”

“Yes. I actually feel wonderful after I just had my first earth shattering orgasm. Laura said laughing. When Carmilla removed herself on top of Laura to lay beside Laura silence suddenly fills the room not until Laura spoke again.

“Give me a minute to steady my breathing so I can also touch you.”

“No need. I told you tonight is all about you.”

\--

Months have passed, Carmilla and Laura continued screwing around. Sometimes it was Carmilla who would go to Laura’s place and sometimes it’s the other way around.

Tonight is just like any other time where they spend time together. But tonight is a little exception because the girls are planning to do a little experiment which they both have agreed on.

Laura was absent mindedly surfing the channels when her doorbell rings.

“Finally.” She says as she turns off the television.

“You’re late.” She greets Carmilla.

“Well hello to you too.” She says as she steps inside Laura’s apartment.

“Why are you late?” Laura asks, following Carmilla towards the kitchen. Her kitchen.

“Well, traffic was a mess coming from my apartment. I’m sorry.” Carmilla’s hands stills at the door of the fridge, her back was facing Laura.

“Shut up.” Laura says, dominance lacing her voice. “Take off your clothes.” She demanded. “I hope you followed my order.”

“Yes.” Carmilla answers as she started removing her jacket. Other pieces of clothing followed afterwards.

Laura then advances closer to Carmilla, eyes glinting dangerously. “You know I’m gonna need to punish you for being late.” She says, doing her best to threaten Carmilla and slamming her against the fridge. Smirking as she roughly thrusts a hand upward between her legs. Carmilla almost shifted in being the one in charged, however she couldn’t let herself disobey Laura, besides she loves it when Laura shows her dominant side.

Carmilla’s mouth falls open at what Laura just did. Her eyes closing tight.

“Mmm, you’re so wet.” Laura murmurs, her breath hot on Carmilla’s neck. “Have you been thinking about this all day?” She asks.

“No.” Carmilla answered, trying her best to stop herself from moaning.

Laura suddenly inserts a finger and bites down on Carmilla’s shoulder. She knows Carmilla loves it when she bites her here and there.

“You know, I hate it when you lie to me, Karnstein. You’ve been thinking about me all day, haven’t you. Laura asked again this time a little harsher.

Carmilla squirmed under her touch; knees threatening to buckle.

“Yes.” Carmilla forced herself to answer truthfully and softly- more of a breath than a word.

“Were you thinking about my fingers inside you as you pour your customers their drinks?” Laura asks Carmilla. Carmilla refused to answer but Laura threatens to pull out her fingers that lead Carmilla to answering her with a yes.

“Were you thinking about me, fucking you while you’re on all fours as you were mixing your turntable or whatever you djs call it?” Laura once again ask,adding another finger in the process.

“Yes.” Carmilla immediately answered desperately, obviously wanting more friction from Laura.

“You couldn’t stop thinking about how I’d feel inside you. I know you wanted to finish your shift earlier so you could go here and I could fuck you senselessly. Am I correct?” Every word Laura says is equivalent to a suck on Carmilla’s neck and it drives Carmilla crazy. Her hand finally let’s go of the fridge’s door handle, her chest heaving.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Carmilla finally answers thrashing her head from side to side. However, just when Carmilla thought Laura would let her come, she suddenly removed her fingers, making a show of sucking it. “Laura, what the-?”

“I wanna continue this on the bedroom. You know I like it better when we’re on the bed.” She clarifies her intentions. Carmilla could barely move as her legs were weak from trying to control herself from coming, so Laura guided her, wrapping her hands around Carmilla’s waist. “You’re already sore. I haven’t even started your punishment.” Laura said smugly as they enter her bedroom.

“Well, in case you still haven’t notice, you make me sore easily.” Carmilla admitted a little embarrassed.

When they entered the bedroom, Carmilla noticed the handcuffs with pink fur. “Pink really?” She comments as she positions herself in the middle of the bed.

Laura ignores her comment and shifted back to being in command. “Open your legs.”

And Carmilla did and she knows that Laura wouldn’t let her move anywhere else but Carmilla knows she’s close, so close and Laura doesn't care. She had other plans. She’s building Carmilla up once again, and Carmilla feels terrible and wonderful at the same time about it. And honestly, she couldn’t wait for that moment when the only thing would matter are the stars and the ecstasy Laura would be giving her later on. But unfortunately, Laura leaves her grunting and obviously unsatisfied every time she would quickly pull her fingers from Carmilla but the quick pleasure and pain comes back every time Laura would push deeper and harder inside Carmilla.

Carmilla clenches her jaw, and tries to recover and she knows that Laura’s grinning as she watches Carmilla’s agony.

“Close your eyes.” Laura commands, and as always Carmilla obeys Laura, like Laura knows she would always be obeyed. When Carmilla did, she suddenly felt a mesh of nylon on her right cheek, Carmilla knows Laura is so close to her and she can smell her oh so sweet perfume and it excites Carmilla even more and Laura is breathing in Carmilla’s ear as she starts running her hands on her breasts. Having Laura’s hands on her breasts is one of Carmilla’s favorite.

A moment, Laura decides on having Carmilla on a blindfold. “Safe word is candle.” Laura whispered and Carmilla nods, not trusting her own words.After Laura tied the scarf on Carmilla, Laura finally crashed their lips together. Kissing  her hungrily, in fact she bites Carmilla which draws blood on her soft lips, and Carmilla couldn’t help but want more.

Laura shifts Carmilla’s legs, opening it a little more wider than it was already. Carmilla felt the throbbing in her core going a little crazier, she needs more. Wants more of Laura so she tries to beg. “Please Laura, please.” Carmilla pleaded.

“Please what Carmilla?” Laura asks, always playing the innocent card.

“Please fuck me hard, until I scream your name and forget mine.” She replies.

And Laura did. Kissing Carmilla once again,and she stops to paw Carmilla’s breast hard, but Carmilla disregards the pain as Laura tugs harshly on her nipples, making it hard and stand with pride.

“Tell me what you want.” Laura demands.

“I want you.” Carmilla quickly answers.

“Really?” Laura asks pretending to act surprised, and Carmilla knows too well what this game is all about. And she is a willing player.

“No.” Carmilla answers, playing along, as Laura tugs hard on her left nipple and bites on the right, which causes Carmilla to scream involuntarily.

“Why not?” Laura asks with a pout she tugs on Carmilla’s nipples every second she doesn’t answer right away.

“Because-” Carmilla tries to answer a little breathless.

“I can’t hear you.” Laura says as she suck on Carmilla’s right breast.

“Because. I need you.” Every word Carmilla says was punctuated with gasps as Laura thrusts her knees in between Carmilla’s legs.

Laura then moves to suck on Carmilla’s pulse point, “Here?” She asks.

“I need you everywhere.” Carmilla pleads once more.

“Where else?”

“Inside me.”

“Where?”

“Inside my throbbing pussy.” Carmilla said her voice a notch higher. I really, really, really need you to fuck me Laura, please. I want you hard.” Carmilla couldn’t believe how much she is begging but she knows this will also turn Laura on.

Laura smirks against Carmilla's throat and sucks it one last time before kissing her way down Carmilla's stomach. Carmilla's hips buck as she felt Laura getting closer and closer to where she wanted her to be, and all of a sudden, she was finally there. Burying her face between Carmilla's legs, her hands holding Carmilla's legs in place.

Carmilla's wrists strain against the handcuffs; Carmilla wanted so so bad to tangle her fingers in Laura's hair. But instead, she wrapped her legs around the back of her shoulders, but Laura stopped her, holding her legs open. All Carmilla can do was to squirm and jerk her head. Her breath getting heavier every second Laura laps her folds. Her tongue is burning inside of Carmilla, swirling deep, sucking on hard on Carmilla's clit. She licks the length of Carmilla. Her tongue providing more fire, and she licks Carmilla until she felt like her mind is about to explode.

And the Laura's mouth is gone, replaced by her skillful fingers as she went back to sucking Carmilla's tits. She knows it's Carmilla's weak spot. She found out the first time Carmilla made Laura repay her for revealing herself and letting her fuck Laura. She sucks everywhere and Carmilla moans loudly because that's exactly where she needed Laura.

Her fingers curled upwards inside Carmilla, finding places Carmilla didn't even know she had and blowing them to atoms. And just when Carmilla thought she can't take it anymore, Laura adds another finger with a forceful thrusts and once again tugs at her nipples with using her teeth, and Carmilla's mind was filled with stars and explosions. Laura continues her attack on Carmilla until Carmilla's stomach muscles have to stop with its twitching and her throat is hoarse from too much screaming as she comes. Carmilla knows that there is supposed to be a safe word, but she decides to ignore it as she enjoys the fire Laura trailed inside of her.

She finally takes the blindfold off and looks at Carmilla, taking in every part of Carmilla. Carmilla is still handcuffed against the headboard, body writhing, and her breathing is ragged. Laura loves how vulnerable Carmilla looks after being fucked senselessly. Laura's kisses are gentle this time., though she rakes her nails against Carmilla's stomach, prompting another muscle spasm and a skip in Carmilla's heart beat. Her hands are cool as she unlocks the handcuffs, and Carmilla knows that at this time around, Laura is the only fire she needed in her ice, as she melts at Laura's every touch.

“Wow.” Carmilla says still a little breathless.

“I know.” Laura said smugly as she lay down beside Carmilla.

“I guess I beat your earth-shattering orgasm during your first time.” Carmilla teased.

“Well I tried my best to make you feel that orgasm that I feel every time you touch me.”

“Well you did great.” Carmilla affirmed. As she moved closer to cuddled with Laura. “I guess, it’s time for me to take you out on a date. What do you think about a picnic this Sunday?” Carmilla asks before she yawned.

“I would loved to.” Laura answered and kissing Carmilla’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not guilty about the ruined undies!


End file.
